supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan War
The final battle between everyone against the Leviathans take place at Sucrocorp HQ. Team Free Will engage in a fight between Dick, his army, and the five Amazon girls. Conflict With the weapon now ready, Team Free Will move onto Dick's base of operation and slay every Leviathan. Sam, Dean, and Castiel sneak inside to use the weapon against Dick, meanwhile Cassandra, Emma, and Lydia drive in the impala and create a distraction for the two hunters and Seraphim to sneak pass the guards. As the three make it inside, Castiel's ability to perceive which Dick Roman copy is the original and which is the fake, allows them to find Dick easily. Sam splits up to find Kevin, The Prophet and rescue him. Outside, Cassandra, Emma, and Lydia are confronted by the five Amazon girls but not before Emma is shot by Katherine. Emma is left bleeding badly and almost dies have it not been for Cassandra, who heals Emma's wound. Fully-healed, Emma and Katherine engage in one last fight between whose the strongest warrior. Emma proves to be a better combatant and overwhelms her, killing Katherine by plunging a sword through her heart. Lydia takes on Sabrina and Laura and single handily defeats and kills them in the process. Gabriella and Clea who never wished for conflict, Emma allows them to walk away warns them if they do come after her family, they will die. Cassandra easily takes out every Leviathan from outside and she teleports everyone where Dean and Castiel are confronting Dick. Dean and Castiel find Dick and another Leviathan. The two easily kill the Leviathan and prepare to use the weapon. Castiel attempts to hold Dick down, but his superior physical strength is greater than the young Seraphim and Dick destroy the decoy weapon. Dean prepares to use the real weapon on Dick by surprise when Cassandra and the others arrive unexpectedly. Seeing an opportunity while everyone was distracted, Dick seizes the real weapon and destroys it as well. Thinking he has now won, Cassandra takes matters into her own hands and faces off against Dick. Cassandra proves to be superior and Dick decides to turn the tables by using the Word of God (Leviathan/Monster Tablet) to empower himself and is on eht same level as an average Archangel but it proves futile as even his new upgrade does not stand a chance against Cassandra and continues to trash him around. She easily overwhelms and then finishes him off by using her powers of destruction and erases Dick from existence, ending the Leader of the Leviathans forever. Cassandra is scolded by her father for using such a dangerous power, but Cassandra dismisses him. Aftermath Dick's death results in the rest of the Leviathans without a leader and are now randomly feeding on anything based off of instincts. Crowley and his forces arrive and is shock to find members of Team Free Will are still alive. Cassandra and the Winchesters strong arm Crowley of why his shock and he reveals that the weapon would of banish anyone near proximity of Dick'death and drag them to Purgatory. Everyone is angered by this newfound knowledge and towards the demon. Despite explaining himself, Crowley attempts to take Kevin, but everyone present threaten him to back off. Crowley threatens to come after everyone of them and when he does so with Emma and will back off if they hand Kevin over but they all disagree. Cassandra walks up to Crowley and gives him a choice. "Flee or die." Crowley is left nervous and chooses to flee. Cassandra kills the two demon henchmen accompanying Crowley and banishes Crowley all the way to Yamal Peninsula. Now that one world crisis is over. Dean decide to finally get some rest, only for Cassandra to inform of him and the others that their work is not finish as there are many Leviathans all over the U.S. and need to be killed. So Team Free Will spend the next few weeks killing every Leviathan they could find. Unknowingly from the sidelines, Malik, Helel and the rest of the angelic/demonic half breeds hunt down the Leviathans in secret and by the end of the month, they succeed in killing all the First Beast. Now that the problem has been permanently solved, Team Free Will are confronted by the angels and Naomi, who arrive to take Kevin, but Castiel prevents her as he informs the Ophanim, Ishim deserting Kevin and his mother when Edgar attacked and is angry that Heaven failed to protect the prophet. Naomi threatens to take Kevin by force, but Cassandra takes matters into her own hands and makes a pact with Naomi that if heaven can find someone strong enough to watch Kevin and his mother, then Kevin can go freely and live his normal life without having to worry about Crowley, if not, then Kevin is under her protection. Naomi agrees and she enlist Gadreel, The First Watcher and Higher Angel as the perfect candidate and pardons him for his crimes of letting Lucifer into the Garden. Castiel is hesitant with letting the person who fail to keep an important job on task and decides to spar with the Watcher. Despite being imprison for millennium, Gadreel overwhelms Castiel and proves he can handle any threat, even Leviathans. Naomi decides for now, Cassandra is pardon, but will be monitored by heaven if she decides to go rogue one day. She also offers and resources heaven has available to the young Nephalem. Cassandra gladly accepts but leaves Naomi intimidated by giving her a fair warning that if she goes back on her pact, there will be consequences. With everything now finally over and their new family, they spend the whole year relaxing. Cassandra and Emma learn about the holidays and spend quality time with their family. Cassandra and Emma begin to discover their feelings for one another. Crowley who had recovered from being severely hurt, he goes to L.A. and recruit the White-Eyed Demon/Duke of Hell, Barbatos. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell